bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bachelor (Season 15)
} |image1=Bachelor15Poster.jpg |host=Chris Harrison |original_run=January 3, 2011 - March 14, 2011 |bachelor=Brad Womack |winner=Emily Maynard |proposal=Yes |previous_season=Season 14 |next_season=Season 16 }}The 15th season of The Bachelor premiered on January 3, 2011. It featured 38-year-old Brad Womack, a winemaker. Brad who previously appeared as The Bachelor on season 11, where he rejected both of his final two women, returned as the Bachelor for this season. Counting 30 women, unlike the 25 in previous seasons (made this the first Bachelor season to have 30 suitors and the second time in the franchise's history, season five of The Bachelorette was the first). Womack is the only person to be the bachelor on The Bachelor twice. He ultimately chose to propose to Emily Maynard. Filming and development Casting and contestants Casting began during the 14th season of The Bachelor. Potential candidates for this season including Womack, as well as Ty Brown and Chris Lambton from the 6th season of The Bachelorette. Both Brown and Lambton turned down the offer, Womack was selected as the next Bachelor and was announced during the live show of season 11 of Dancing with the Stars. One of the season's contestants, Emily Maynard, was the fiancée of NASCAR driver Ricky Hendrick. Production This season traveled to far-flung locales in Las Vegas, Nevada, Costa Rica, the British overseas territory of Anguilla and South Africa. With performances by Train and Seal. Contestants The season began with 30 contestants. Emily_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Emily Maynard 25 Morgantown, West Virginia Children's Hospital Event Planner Winner Chantal_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Chantal O'Brien 28 Mercer Island, Washington Executive Assistant Runner-up Ashley_H_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Ashley Hebert 26 Madawaska, Maine Dental Student Eliminated in week 9 Shawntel_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Shawntel Newton 25 Chico, California Funeral Director Eliminated in week 8 Michelle_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Michelle Money 30 Salt Lake City, Utah Hair stylist Eliminated in week 7 Britt_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Britt Billmaier 25 Woodinville, Washington Food writer Eliminated in week 7 Jackie_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Jackie Gordon 26 Newport, Rhode Island Artist Eliminated in week 6 Alli_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Alli Travis 24 Columbus, Ohio Apparel merchant Eliminated in week 6 Lisa_M_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Lisa Morrisey 24 Ottawa, Kansas Marketing Coordinator Eliminated in week 5 Marissa_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Marissa May 26 Mesa, Arizona Sports Publicist Eliminated in week 5 Ashley_S_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Ashley Spivey 26 Ellerbe, North Carolina Nanny Eliminated in week 5 Lindsay_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Lindsay Hill 25 Plano, Texas First grade teacher Eliminated in week 4 Meghan_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Meghan Merritt 30 Princeton, New Jersey Fashion Marketer Eliminated in week 4 Stacey_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Stacey Quirpel 26 Quincy, Massachusetts Bartender Eliminated in week 4 Kimberly_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Kimberly Coon 27 Orlando, Florida Marketing Coordinator Eliminated in week 3 Sarah_P_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Sarah Powell 27 Denver, Colorado Real Estate Broker Eliminated in week 3 Madison_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Madison Garton 25 Vail, Colorado Model Quit in week 3 Keltie_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Keltie Busch 28 Sherwood Park, Alberta Radio City Rockette Eliminated in week 2 Melissa_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Melissa Schreiber 32 Westport, Connecticut Waitress Eliminated in week 2 Raichel_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Raichel Goodyear 29 Fullerton, California Manscaper Eliminated in week 2 Britnee_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Britnee Marks 25 Holland, Pennsylvania Paralegal Eliminated in week 1 25 Holland, Pennsylvania Paralegal Eliminated in week 1 Cristy_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Cristy Caserta 30 Davie, Florida Attorney Eliminated in week 1 Jessica_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Jessica "J" Adams 26 Seattle, Washington Operations Manager Eliminated in week 1 Jill_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Jill Ruskowski 28 Frisco, Texas Sales director Eliminated in week 1 Lacey_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Lacey Garbelman 27 Tampa, Florida Insurance agent Eliminated in week 1 Lauren_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Lauren Moore 26 Culpeper, Virginia High School Teacher Eliminated in week 1 Lisa_P_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Lisa Pastrich 27 Dix Hills, New York Sales Consultant Eliminated in week 1 Rebecca_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Rebecca 30 Mission Viejo, California Esthetician Eliminated in week 1 Renee_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Renee Halpin 28 Palos Hills, Illinois Nanny Eliminated in week 1 Sarah_L_(Bachelor_15).jpg|Sarah Ledtke 25 Saginaw, Michigan Musical Theatre Performer Eliminated in week 1 Future appearances Ashley Hebert was chosen as the bachelorette for the 7th season of The Bachelorette. Alli Travis, Jackie Gordon, Melissa Schreiber and Michelle Money returned for the 2nd season of Bachelor Pad, where they finished in 17th/18th, 15th, 11th/12th and 3rd/4th individually. Shawntel Newton made an appearance in the 16th season of The Bachelor, and was eliminated by bachelor Ben Flajnik the night she arrived. Emily Maynard was later chosen as the bachelorette for the 8th season of The Bachelorette. Michelle Money returned again for the 1st season of Bachelor in Paradise and won that season with Bachelor Nation alumnus Cody Sattler. Call-Out Order Episodes Where are they now? Womack and Emily broke up while their season was airing, but got back together after the show's finale. However, they called it quits for good in May 2011 but remained friends. Emily Maynard married Tyler Johnson in 2014. They welcomed a second son, Gibson Kyle, on September 16, 2016. On August 29, 2017, they announced that they are expecting their third child in a few weeks. Their third son, Gatlin Avery, was born on November 12, 2017. Ashley Hebert got engaged to J.P. Rosenbaum on the 7th season of The Bachelorette. They got married on December 1, 2012 and their wedding aired as a TV Special on December 16, 2012. They have a son named Fordham Rhys, born on September 30, 2014 and a daughter, Essex Reese, born on November 4, 2016. Ashley Spivey married her longtime boyfriend Steven Hunsberger on May 14, 2016. Michelle Money was engaged to Cody Sattler whom she met on the 1st season of Bachelor in Paradise. They have since ended their relationship. The Ring Bachelor_15_Ring.jpg|Cushion-cut diamond in a split-shank halo setting from Neil Lane. Category:The Bachelor seasons